L discovers
by Manga nerdette
Summary: A bunch or random stories that are unconnected to each other, but share the fact L discovers something. Yoai, don't like don't read. Possible mpreg in a chapter but you'll be warned on that chapter.
1. Street meat

**Ok, I know there will be many spelling errors but think of this. It's not wrong just different from your spelling. This IS yoai. If you don't like it hit the back button. This is owed to my friend Clara for getting street meat stuck in my head.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own death note, but I wish I did.**

**L discovers street meat.**

L is sitting in his chair going over some things un-Kira related. When Matsuda walked in talking about street meat. L for one of the few times in his life did not know what he was talking about. "Street meat, what is that."

Everyone but light and Matsuda is also confused and asks the same thing.

Light and Matsuda exchange a devilish glance. One that says, man these people are old.(sorry to anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about. That doesn't mean your old ) Light turns to the rest and starts talking with a disturbing look on his face. "street meat is the best I just got some before I came. Yuuum, that was one big slab of meat. I got me a high quality all male one."

Matsuda gasps and looks at light then blushes at the serious look on his face. "Oh My God! Light you did not." then he goes closer to light and whispers,"and where EXACTLY can a guy find some of that meat?" Stressing exactly to make sure he found whispers back and Matsuda runs out to find some meat.

L is still confused if not more so by the recent display. So he goes over to light to find out. "Light I demand you tell me of this street meat."

Light bursts into laughter and whispers,"I'm part time street meat, should I show you?" he asked licking L's ear.

L was a bit taken aback, but he didn't want to be in the dark about something even Matsuda knew so he said," I wish to know of this meat."

Light smirked and lead L into his bedroom.

"Ok L, let's get physical." light brought L into a passionate kiss. Not letting go until L was completely out of breath. When l tried to get his breath he was stopped by cold air hitting his now hardened manhood, and getting pushed onto the bed. Light smirked again lowering his head to it's tip. Circling the head. Then slowly liking down the sensitive vain and back up before taking the whole thin in his mouthing L. Light was happy at the look on L's face. All barriers down, a pure red face with a look saying he's never played with this area. When light began to hum L gasped and came. HARD.

Light swallowed the cum and lifted his head to L's,"mmmm, what a good taste but I wonder, have you ever even touched yourself before?" L blushed shoeing an obvious answer.

"No I am the great L, I wouldn't do such a thing. And what is street meat?!"  
"Hmmm, well I'll tell you, street meat are prostitutes." L looked up in shock 'light's a prostitute'  
The look L gave showed all of his thoughts. Light chuckled and gave L a sweet short kiss. "Yep, just looking for someone to except me and tell me to stop, to only be theirs. Not only physically, but mentally. Someone to love me." light sighed and started to walk out," but why I'm telling you this is beyond me." with that he started to walk out.

"LIGHT," L yelled making light turn back to see L right at his face. With a difference of millimeters between them L said,"don't go, I'll except you," kissing light and hugging him.

Light brings L back to the bed bridle style to get "closer". Forgetting all about the cameras. At that time, the team exited, finally being awoken from shock intime to see the upcoming danger. Matsuda walked in and as he saw it he wondered out loud,"hmm, would they consider a three-way.

**Ok, i'm going to put something else I down, I don't own the song lets get physical. You can thank my schools homecoming dress up days for that. Yes school helped with that line, it must be so proud of me!**


	2. Cross dressing

**This one I got from school again. Dress up day 2 girls just want to have fun, I do not own. But a senior(Brian) said "let me tell you my secret." and pushed my face in his fake boobs. Eeewwwww, I'm going to have nightmares on this. Enjoy a story based on my nightmares.**  
**I don't own death No matter how much I want to.**

**L discovers cross-dressing**

'What a odd looking lady. How can a girl have that ... as a face. And that's soo beefy eww.' he thought to himself.

"Hey there hot stuff wanna go guy guy with me."

"What the fuck!"

"What you look like you've never seen a cross dresser, humph fine I'll find me a better man." With that he stomped away.

'Holly shit, for that you need a mor womanly figure. Like light. With his soft hair smelling of a tropical paradise, a face kissed by angles, a figure with perfect curves and just the right amount of tan, oh and those legs connected to that damn sexy ass... WHAT THE FUCK IS RONG WITH MY HEAD! I think of Light like THAT. Impossible I'm straight. One hundred and twenty percent strait.'

"L?" a voice questioned. "I didn't know you liked this stuff."

I turned to see matsuda and three "shemales" desperately on him. "Matsuda what is this."

"Well, this is a corner. And that's a trannie bar" he pointed at the store to my right. Then a few more shemales came out looking at me. I didn't like that look. (I'm not trying to be offensive at all!)

"There's more!"

"Yeah lots of them. I'm the owner, I usually dress up too but, not enough time."

"You own a business, and it involves ... THAT," I gesture to the shemales at his sides getting a deserving glare.

"Not alone, light handles some stuff to. He gets RRREEEAAALLLYYY into the dressing up. You ever notice how he looks like he can't completely breath right. Well he got boobs. Plastic surgery, and high quality too those things were fucking expensive."

"Wait how dose that have anything to do with lights breathing"  
"He has cloth around his chest, and it has to be tight to hide those honkers."

I hear lights voice and turn, to that I get a face full of some fat ass shemale's fake boobs.( go Brian's influence.) "I've never been so insulted in my life, just sticking your face there own it. Well noooo deal these are high quality so pay up."

Thankfully Matsuda waved it off before I through up. Then light came out. In a light blue, drop waist dress. It had one strap laced in gems that lit up his eyes his shoulders in plain view, and damn were they sexy. At the hip were gems in a floral pattern. His makeup poped his eyes, made his lips irresistible. And that was true, I attacked him strait out.

We made out for a bit with 'them' watching us. Then light got up and whispered," come lets get to a more privet room and I'll tell you my secret."

We go into his office and lock the door. When I turn around the dress is on the floor. And in front of me is a completely naked light. I notice he kept his manhood. This surprisingly was a turn on. And a big one. I took charge and fucked light. We came multiple times before we left to see all the workers at the door listening to our... Moment, or hours but who's counting.

Some smile some frown and comments come in like:

"Oh my god, meant to be, soooo cute!"

"You fucking slut, I wanted that ass."

"Boss nice moans, you should be a porn star, I'll film it!"

"Me next, do me, do me."

"THREE WAY, THREE WAY, THREE WAY!"

"Fuck no, we need more than a three way. ELEVEN WAY!"

Do to this I passed out. No way I'm doing anyone but light. And I can't believe he secret was his love for me. But I hope I wake up away from them.

**The dress was close to my friends, sisters old prom dress and it was so cute. Poor L. I never tried to mean anything bad to cross dressers. Do what you want, your life not mine. Im not agenst cross dressing. **


	3. Miley Cyrus

**Ok I'm thinking this one will be really short. It's based on my friend Clara saying something really weird on the bus. I don't think she did this but it's just so like her to say stupid shit like this so figure it out. Ok the video I talked about I haven't even watched. Stupid iPad is spazy about YouTube **

**L discovers, Miley Cyrus.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note, figure it out is it like my story! I don't own Miley cyrus, I don't want her anyway ew! I don't own recking ball, I haven't even cared enough to fully listen to it.**

Light pov.

"Hey light," said Matsuda, "I need your opinion on this. It is important."

"A few things, I don't care about your mole that looks like a monkey, it doesn't look like a monkey at all, I hate pop, and no, I won't have any GOD DAMN FUCKING SEX WITH YOU." I said back all answers over 20 times.

"It has something to do with what you like. It's a question on clothes."

"Fine, I do like clothes."

"Is in this video she clothed?"

L looks over to see what fascinated light.

"WHAT THE FUCK! OH HELL NO!"

Matsuda and light look over at L's reaction and say,"L it may look like that, but it's considered art."

"WHAT THE FUCK, SO IF SHE IS NAKED LICKING A HAMER IT'S ART, BUT ME NOOOOO I GET KICKED OUT OF THE HARDWARE STORE!(go Clara) AND NOT ONCE, EVERY FUCKING TIME! HE'LL NO!

"L, how many times is every time," I asked in shock.

"FUCKING 5, ART MY ASS I EVEN GOT A TICKET!" L yelled whipping the tickets in my face.

"Wow," was the only thing that came out of matsudas mouth. And all I thought was what hardware store I fucking want to see that.

With L still pissed matsuda ran out and came back half an hour later with a hammer, a camera, and no pants." let's do this L. You do your thing. I'm already hard thinking of it."

"What?" L yells confused.

"You lick the hammer, I jack off in style, and record it for future reference."  
I thought L would kill matsuda, but no he rips his cloths off before the cameras even up. L licking a hammer, NAKED, you can guess but I'm hard. Maybe another of matsudas questions will be answered. I join, I'm a teen, this is normal. But not what you'd expect.

"AAAAHHHH," is all that can be heard as I barbarically thrust into matsuda. ( ok maybe you saw that coming but deal with it.) "light... You... AAAHHH..FINALY are joining me. Hah hah."

"Shut up bitch, L! Get over here," I may or may not get bossy when I'm THIS fucking horny, but he responds by turning to me. "fucking take me me from behind, and don't you go soft on me!"

No pov.

L happily complies, letting his lust take over. All there thrusts perfectly on time. Threw the cameras watari is watching, jerking off to the three HOT young boys fucking the skins off each other.

**Ok, odd stoping place, but I'm done. Do you like it. I hope Clara's proud of this. It got MUCH more indepth than I thought so I'm good. ! Review! I like it but few do so make me happy or humor me by typing a review.**


	4. Dumbass on a bus

**This is going to be dedicated to my friend Clara, and how much of a dumb ass both of us can act like. I think you'll like this. I have asked Clara and was told it was fine to say all this so enjoy! And this is only buss stuff so there may be another dumb ass chapter like at the mall, in school, or just fake. You'll see more of clara here.**

**Disclaimer. Sadly I don't own death note:( and I may or may not own the dumb ass in a way.**

**L discovers dumb ass on the bus**

'I hate riding the bus. It's full of weirdos,' L thought to himself,'I can't really be one to complain though. It be hard to find someone weirder.' I just is next to anyone. Doesn't really matter to me, all the same they are. L's thoughts couldn't be anymore wrong though.

'AH there's a guy I can sit by.' as I sit down he turns. HOLY CRAP HE HAS BOOBS.

Said person turns to see a guy sitting like he has a hernia and starring at HER boobs. "What the fuck never seen boobs before."

"Ah sorry,"L said still shocked at his discovery. 'maybe she doesn't know I mistook her for a him.'

"So, you thought I was a guy. Don't worry I have a manly back, do I not."  
'What The Fuck is with her, so its normal to be refers to as the wrong gender. **(a/n you won't mistake her unless she wears a really baggy shirt or isn't facing you. )** "so... A bus."

"What's wrong with you."

"EH?"

"Your looking almost as strange as me or Rachel."

"huh?"

"Rachel is my friend and we are weird, if you call her weird she just says thanks. And she never lets me have story time right away."

"UUUHHH...what?"

"I have a friend named Rachel, I'm Clara by the way, and she tells me stories on the school bus. I don talk to her much in school cause she's two years older than me. But on the buss I get story time and we talk."'yep buses are for **WEIRDO'S**. Why the fuck is she talking to me?'

"And we say stupid stuff like a naked hammer thing and she even wrote it in a fan fiction of hers. I also said its hump day I shouldn't be suspended for humping. Awesome right. And we quote the yaoi song 'you know it's boss, like wolfwoods cross.'** (a/n I no own song).** She'd say the the first, I'd say the second and we'd fist bump. AWESOME."

'WIERDO',"oh your shirts inside out... And backwards."

"Oh give me your sweatshirt," she took L's sweatshirt and huddled in the corner of the seat took off her shirt and switched it before returning the shirt.

"Thanks!" **(a/n this happened I'm not kidding and L now has a sweatshirt.)**  
"WHAT THE FUCK OS WRONG WITH THIS CHICK'

"And the fanfiction she put my idea in was funny and weird, funny but weird. It was about a guy who's name was a letter for crying out loud. L what a weird name. And she keeps getting pissed over puns apparently this L guys name is spelt like lawliet, but saint to be pronounced as lowlight even though the main character is light. I have no clue what she's talking about but it's fun.

'This fucking wacko knows my identity. Wait... Light and I main characters I must know more.'

"And I'm like her slave. She makes me block out sun and my slavish person is Tray so it's her slave by default." 'I'm sure she would have went on with a bunch of stupid shit, but I wanted to know about the story of Light and I. "That fanfiction thing, I'd like to hear more of that."

"OK, so it starts with street-meat. We had some discussions on this and she wanted to write about it, it ends up about sex, oral, ex. Just something, oh by the way it's called L discovers. Then it's cross dressing where the L guy is attracted to a cross dressing Light and activities come up... Then theres a Miley Cyrus one when L licks a hammer naked getting fucked from both sides and being by this old guy in the story."

"Who is the other one ...fucking...him," L asks in a small voice.  
"I can't remember but he was stupid I think it started with an m or something. Doesn't matter but I'll show you." She whips her phone out and pulls up the story letting L read it.

'Holy crap...I'm so making some of this happen... Light'

"Oh it's my stop, bye," she whips the phone out of his hands and leaves. By now L is past his stop and takes a 10 minuet taxi ride back... to fuck/rape if necessary Light.

As he enters Light looks up, and is scared at his look of lust. "Ummm...L... are you ok?" light questioned.

"Yep and I'll be better after this." L grabbed Light and plunged him into a lustful kiss seeping with passion and intersecting tongues. The kiss lasted until both couldn't resist the urge of air. The break was short lived as light soon stood up abruptly. Because of how they stood their crotches pushed at each other as one slid up. The friction making L moan. "...Ahhhh... Light.."

L reached for snatcher kiss and when he looked in Lights face... He say the thing of all teens ... **LUST!**

Light was impatient. L's clothing was gone before you could say cake and his where soon behind. Another lustful kiss came an with this friction of of bare manhood. L was soon on head quarters floor being penetrated by a finger as the other hand attacked his nipple and mouth on its twin. "AHHHH...,"another finger entered. Light thrusted in and out loving the tight warm feeling on his fingers. He sizered them trying to find L's sweet spot. He added a third finger and found it," AAAAHHHHHH ...LIGHT ...WHAT ...WAS ...THAT..." l asked just barely making it panting.

That was it. Light was far to horny to prepare L. He was going in. L moaned a bit at the loss of the fingers, but was overwhelmed in pure pleasure as Lights manhood shot in his ass and thrusted barbarically. L couldn't take it and light knew so he began to pump L's cock in time with each and every thrust. L saw stars as he came. It was his biggest come yet. At the feel of L's release pulsated through light he was close, but not yet. He kept fucking L and stroking his softened manhood who jumped back it life shortly. Light pounded faster searching for release, he found L's second one. As the pleasures of this hit light he FINALY came. Then they both collapsed.

And as for the rest of the task force lights dad is foaming at the mouth passed out from his son fucking his boss. Matsuda was watching and master bating (on his third cum). Aizawa and Mogi where fucking in the corner. Misa was shoving her vibrator up he as hard and fad as she could, and decided it was ok for them to fuck as long as she could watch. And maybe get in. Light quickly awoke to see all this and wondered about watari. He was coming down to join in the activities. Light still being a teen decided to help others he woke his father and helped watari pin him and fuck him as all old gay guys do. Turnd to see Misa bouncing on L's now returned boner so he pushed matsuda down on his hands and knees and rammed into him as all his might would allow. As this came they where all exausted.

**Ok how was it good bad, what did you like or didn't. Did you like the sex end or the dumbass beginning. Tell me and I'll get more of what you want . I donk know what you want so tell me. I wish to please!-sobs running away- **


	5. My name is

**OK this is going to be short because I'm doing it in my study hall. It's also clean T^T. Anyways I was talking to my friend and we started making fun of people, stealing a coat and saying "my Names Maria and I like horses," in a mocking tone. We put last names in but I don't have permission to use her last name. PS. In the story All the people are randomly have American names.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note but I do own some of the people I use or I may edit my friends if it fits into the story.**

**L POV**

I enter the buss wondering if I'll ever meet the dumbass Clara again. As I look around I see her. "hey Dumbass what's up."

"My name is Rachel Broller, and I like fake Japanese people."** (a/n this is mine but I changed my last name.)** Clara mockingly said.

"…What the…"

"It's something she and some others made up. You say my name is… and I …"

"…Oh… what's mine"

"Ummmm, AH, My names L Lawlite and I like cake," she said mockingly.

"Cool, I do like cake, can I try?"

"Sure."

"uh-hem My name is Clara Smith and I switch my shirt on a public bus." L said repeating the mocking tone.

"HAHHAHAH, Awesome, What about that Light guy." Clara laughed out.

"My names Light Yagami and I'm obsessed with my looks." L said and both burst into laughter.

"Hay here are some more. My name is Lance Stickinsand and I lose pidgins. My name is Dylan James and I'm a player. My name is Julia Swen, and I like squishes. **(a/n I was called squishy for a bit).** My name is Chance Olie and I like football."

L and Clara laughed about it until he was again 10 minutes passed his stop and had to take a cab.

When he returned to headquarters he went up to Matsuda and said," My name is Matsuda, and I like people not thinking I have a five year olds intelligence." L said in his mocking tone

"…WHAT…" Matsuda said so confused.

Light starts laughing because, Hey , its true.

"My names Light Yagami and I'm obsessed with my looks." L said in the most annoying tone he could come up with. L pulled out all the stops.

"L!" Light screams. His screams split the mountains of hell and forced heaven to plummet to earth. Point is LOUD!

"What?" innocent eyes appear into the once mocking L's face.

"My name is L and I can't find out who Kira is."

"WOW, that's what you come up with Clara's was so much cooler."

"huh?"

" My names L Lawlite and I like cake,"

"Lawlite." Light said evilly. The look told L everything.

**"CRAP!"**

_Death of L._

**HOLY CRAP I KILLED HIM!**

**Eh he'll be in the next one so it doesn't matter**

**L's sole- IM GOING TO HAUNT YOU FOREVER! EVEN YOUR GHOST WILL BE HAUNTED!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!**

**See you next time!**


	6. Highschool, freshman style

**Ok, my class is ... strange so L is going to go to a small school with light disguised as freshmen to catch a Kira suspect. PS. The villein is some is just some bitchie girl in my class. This helps calm me, so I may be a bit harsh to her only first names will used or a nickname. They are strange and this makes no sense but I feel like putting in some funny stuff.**

**-disclaimer-I only own the idea of the story and no references no matter what to.**

"This is stupid, Kira living here, there are only 15 in a class."

"Actually light, it's 17, we are officially 20 some year olds sneaking into a high school."

"how old are you even?" light asked generally questioning the mans age.  
"20 ish" was all he got as a reply.

As they enter they see a boy standing in the corner and 3 girls laughing at him. L is shocked that a school has bullies and hears.

"holy crap I didn't think he'd actually go into the corner!"

Then a taller girl says,"yes you very dominant, if you where in a gay relationship you would top.

"Jud, get out of the corner Clara has to stay there."

"haha, you want to play with my flashlight."

She took a minnie flashlight and played shinning it in the corner when one of the girl. The shortest laughing one sighed,"get out, and new rule. No flashlights in the corner."

"Awww but 4 times in the corner already." (**a/n this is literally my morning I put my friend and other in a corner multiple times though I be a short person.) **

They ignore tat and go to the office and the lady calls out to someone and the short girl comes in,"would you mind showing these two to your first class they are freshmen starting here now. This is Ryuzaki and this is Light."

"Ok,"she said with a smile," is our first hour and it's math." she walked half way down a short hallway."here we are." she put her stuff down and started talking to a short red headed girl behind her.

The first 10 minutes of class the boys and teacher talked about football and or hunting. The girls talked about Halloween, school and this weird wssm thing. And another girl said,"it's ok to just say will instead of wssm."  
The girl agreed and they chatted on, reviewed for a test, and took it. Easy class.  
Second hour science, substitute teacher mrs. Olson. Said to be worst sub there, but the normal teacher was creepy. She just gave an assignment shushed and knitted. Stupid sub.

Third shop, we got something to work on. Behind us 2 Gris where laughing, they kept looking back but not at me. No this guy would wiggle his butt when sanding and hey burst out laughing. They called over to another and then she yelled,"Zac, Maria is starring at your butt!" he looked offended and went to the other side of the table and worked.

"Maria, first Lincoln then Zac, for shame."

The girl I think was Maria said," I wasn't looking at his butt I was looking over but if I was starring Rachel was too."

No one cared and still blamed Maria then there was a slap a tall chubby brunett girl smacked a short stubby black haired girl in the ass and left a saw dust mark.** (a/n the sawdust slap was was the day before, with few groping boobs and ass slaps -all girls- and I just wanted to add that.)**

The rest of that thou was calmer. 4th was band or study hall, lunch or choir, then lunch or study hall. It was split in 3.

5th hour was health and another sub think we found the Kira, she started acting all bitchie and high class. But it was ...eventful. A guy farted, badly, blaming it on this girl and the boys joined in. But he left or the bathroom and got a witness of him farting in the hall. Few actually worked.

6th is computer. They got in groups and did a review as she told us some stuff parently the red head and the Rachel girl finished and group chatted the answers to Zac. They ended up watching part of a sole eater DVD Rachel had in her computer and red thought it was way to creepy but no L can get worse. If you know how to rub him the wrong way. But the bitchie girl, Cora, got in a fight thing with this Gary guy and the whole class got upset.

Then tutor block. Just like read for a bit it was nice. But we snuck in her backpack when she left the room. She sat near us. Couldn't she tell we were gay. We found a death note and L used bathroom as an excuse to go and burn it. She started bitching about how her note book was gone and we arrested her. Then Rachel asked,"Ryuzaki you would happen to be L Lawliet would you?" We left and never even got to 7th hour. That was ... Strange...

**Do you like these or lemons. I only know if you say. Tell me if you want L to discover something and I'll see if I get an idea to make it work R&R**


End file.
